


Burn

by fuurai



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuurai/pseuds/fuurai
Summary: Bunny Lucifer UR+. thats it. thats the summary.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> be warned for repetitive smut action i cant write i just fantasize
> 
> bunny lucifer ur+ didnt come home to me this is the result of my frustration

•

"Have you come up on for a theme for your class?" Diavolo asked Lucifer when they were alone in the Diavolo's office. Diavolo was talking about the planned RAD School Festival, an idea brought about by the human exchange when they were having tea together in his castle.

"We haven't decided on the final theme, but there have been several suggetions." Lucifer replied, sorting the documents on Diavolo's table thoroughly. He was there to give his report for the past week, and that includes the finalization of the first school festival.

"I'm glad they suggested it, such event could give you a break and enjoyment." Diavolo commented, not giving even a glance on the pile of untouched documents in front of him. 

"My Lord, please check these thoroughly when you can before the next class day. They contain the finalized themes for the other classes pending for approval," Lucifer reminded him. "And, it is a break for the other demons, but not so much for us working on it. But, I suppose I expect some enjoyment from it."

Diavolo laughed. "It will be fun, I am sure." He leaned back on his seat. "And yes, yes, I will see to them."

Lucifer eyed him suspiciously. "Do not make Lord Barbatos do it for you again,"

"Come now, you give me so little trust." Diavolo feigned hurt.

"Not when it comes to school work," He said, straightening his posture and preparing to leave the office. "I shall leave."

"And what do I get once I'm done?" Diavolo asked with a tone that was more humorous than anticipation. 

Lucifer leaned his head to the side. "A successful school festival." He replied, which emitted a loud laughter from the demon prince.

"True." Was Diavolo's only reponse, and he had such a deep fire in his eyes that Lucifer couldn't help but stare at them. Perhaps it was Lucifer's desire for power that he felt captured by the demon in front of him— or that he just desired Diavolo as he was. Before he realized it, he was already walking around the table, toward Diavolo who was still sitting, and who didn't bother standing up when Lucifer put his hands on top of his, on both sides of the armchair. Lucifer leaned down and pressed their lips together without the need for warning.

Diavolo seemed to be expecting it and opened his mouth to let Lucifer take the lead. Lucifer savored every second of kissing Diavolo's full lips and warm mouth. He had his eyes closed, but he could feel Diavolo opened his, and Lucifer could feel the heat of the eyes staring at him while they kiss. After a few seconds, Lucifer pulled away with a gasp for breath.

"Check the files." 

"Okay." Diavolo replied with a breathy voice. The desire in his eyes so apparent that it sent shivers down Lucifer's spine. He needed to leave before he himself started wanting more than a kiss.

"Then, I shall take my leave." He repeated, and exited the room.

• 

"So, we are doing a cafe as well." Lucifer stood in front of the class, the suggested themes for the festival laid out on the board behind him. Even though two other classes had been approved for cafe, majority voted for the same theme for their class as it offered less production effort yet promised social interaction and creativity from the pattisiers. "What should be the concept of the cafe?" Leviathan raised his hand as if to suggest a theme. "We are not doing anime cosplay, Levi, another class has been approved with it. You can visit their cafe once your shift for our class is done." Leviathan whined. Lucifer wrote on the board all the other suggestions from the students. In the end, they came up with butler uniform for the men, and maid for the women. 

"That is no fun," MC brought up. "We can't win the best class with that."

They were, in fact, aiming for the best production despite the acedia of the class, and Lucifer wouldn't allow complete lack of effort in something Diavolo had decided to do. "And what do you suggest we must do?" Lucifer asked.

They hummed as if thinking, and then, "How about incorporating animals with the butler uniform?" 

Many were skeptical about it at first, but after several show offs of ideas, they agreed with wearing a butler uniform with rabbit ears and tail, like an iconic rabbit butler brand from the human realm. It was a ridiculous idea that even his brothers Mammon, and Beelzebub approved, but it was only for a day, and Lucifer wanted nothing more but to finalize the details so they can move on with the production.

On the day of the festival, Lucifer looked at himself in front of the mirror inside their classroom. He was wearing black pants and vest with a white long sleeve polo shirt. It was unusual for the students to be wearing something else other than the RAD uniform while in school, but it was indeed refreshing though quite loud. Their jobs were split— he along with his other classmates were to serve guests (who were also students from other classes), while others prepared food and others called for students to visit their room. The human exchange had said these was something they do regularly in their realm so it had become normal, but for them, for the students of the Royal Academy of Diavolo, it was their first time, and it was only now that you could see the enthusiasm and enjoyment from some demons who were somehow apathetic about it at first. 

"The line of students outside is already long," One of their classmates announced. "Should I let them in?"

The pattisiers okay-ed and signaled the butlers and maids to transform. With one snap of their fingers, bunny tails and ears appeared on heir head and butt. Some demons (and a certain human) gasped and shrieked at the sight of the brothers with bunny tails and ears. Perhaps it was because they have never seen them be in such appearances. 

Unlike the human's bunny ears and tail, the demons actually grew theirs. Transforming by using their power is something they learn from one of their classes. Though, some (like he and his brothers) who were already powerful, didn't need the lessons anymore.

The human walked toward him. "Can I touch it?" they said a bit too excitedly, looking at his rabbit ears. 

"Sure." He replied.

The human tiptoed and caressed his bunny ears. It tickled a bit, but the human let go of it quickly. "Holy bunnies, they _are_ real!"

"I am afraid that is not something you can call 'holy'." Lucifer remarked. "Though yes, they are real." 

The humans' eyes were sparkling, Lucifer thought it rather cute. "How about your tail? Is it real too? Can you move it?"

Lucifer's eyebrows rose, but he answered anyway. "Yes." He said, and then wagged his tail.

"Oh my—" They put their hands together on a fist and brought them under their chin, as if resisting the urge to touch, eyes still sparkling in amazement. Humans really were simple beings with simple happiness, he thought. "Lord Diavolo would snap!" 

"What?" 

"Ah— they're letting the other students come in! Get to work, Lucifer!"

It seemed impossible for a mere human to talk to demons, even more the strongest of the brothers, that way, but for some reason they always get away with it. 

  
The "long line" was an understatement. The students coming in never stopped. Lucifer's shift as a server would be done in a few minutes. He wanted to sit and remove the animal ears and tail. Not only did it heighten his senses, the students also kept on asking for a photo (which he declined every time , and warned anyone who would dare disobey). 

The voices of talking students grew louder as a figure started entering their room. 

Diavolo smiled when he saw Lucifer, but Lucifer's expression stayed flat. Diavolo waved and started walking toward the table where Lucifer was, and sat on a chair.

"Hello," He greeted. His eyes focused on Lucifer, and Lucifer could feel even more eyes directed at them.

"That is abuse of power." Lucifer said.

"Not even a greeting? That is bad customer service," Diavolo crossed his legs, still looking up at him.

"You cut the line."

"Well, I am the owner of the school, afterall. I need a good look of the production to decide for the winner." Diavolo said. He stared for a moment, then said, "You look great." Lucifer didn't miss the look in his eyes hidden behind the humor in his voice.

They were dark and full of emotions. Asking, wanting. Lucifer wondered if the other students were seeing the way the prince was looking at him.

"Do not get ideas."

Diavolo laughed and threw up his arms, grinning. "I am not."

Lucifer sighed. "Then, master, what is your order?"

Diavolo leaned his head to the side with a questioning gaze. "'Master'?" He asked.

"The human came up with that title," Lucifer explained. "Said the humans liked it when they're called 'masters'."

The dark gleam in Diavolo's eyes seemed to glow even more. "I see, then, just give me your best serve. Barbatos would also like to try your tea, so he will visit later." He said. 

"Understood." Lucifer replied. "I shall have your order prepared and I'll serve them to you myself, master."

  
•

  
On the second day of the first RAD school festival, Lucifer was tasked to oversee the overall events happening. The final highlight of the fetival was a music event, where representatives from the Devildom, human realm and celestial realm were to produce at least two performances. The twins (Beelzebub and Belphegor) formed a singing and dancing duo as a representative of Devildom, the two humans as well as Luke and Simeon performed two duet songs. In Lucifer's opinion, it was the best part of the festival, where all three beings supported each other to cheer on whoever was on stage.

It was a delight for Lucifer to see the festival come to a close with a successful blast.

It was a gun festival indeed.

  
•

"Lucifer," 

Was Diavolo's first word when Lucifer entered Diavolo's room that same night after the celebration of the success of the festival.

"Not even a greeting, my Lord? That is bad guest hospitality," Lucifer imitated the words Diavolo said to him in the cafe.

"Hello." He greeted. "Did you walk through the halls to here," He eyed Lucifer from his head to toe. "in that appearance?"

Lucifer twitched his rabbit ears just enough for Diavolo to notice. "I made sure everyone who saw forgets, or I'll have their eyes bleed."

Diavolo didn't stand up from his seat. "Did you make everyone in the festival forget too?" He inquired. 

"No," Lucifer said and began walking towards him, just like the last time he was here. "I just didn't want them to remember me coming here with," He paused when he was right in front of Diavolo, who spun his chair to the side and spread his legs wide enough for Lucifer to stand in between. Lucifer raised Diavolo's chin with his index finger, "this intention."

The smirk on Diavolo's lips was wild and inviting. "Really," He said with steady eye contact. "What intention?"

Lucifer leaned down and leveled his head with Diavolo's, lips almost touching Diavolo's ears. "I saw how badly you wanted me." He said matter of factly.

Diavolo put his hand on Lucifer's nape and pulled him closer. "Do you pride yourself in that?"

"I pride myself with the fact that the next king of devildom gets turned on seeing a fallen angel with animal ears."

Diavolo lifted his hands and caressed one of Lucifer's rabbit ear. Lucifer shivered from the sensation. "Can you feel it from here?" He asked, even though Lucifer knew Diavolo already knew the answer. Lucifer didnt reply, instead he leaned back, feeling Diavolo's hand on his ear until they're gone. 

"Bed." He said. He took Diavolo's one hand and led them to the door of his bedroom. He gently pushed Diavolo down so the prince was sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat on Diavolo's lap, his knees on both sides.

"Aren't you too eager today, my dear Lucifer?" Diavolo laughed, hands supporting Lucifer's back.

"How can I not when you keep on looking at me like that?" Lucifer asked. Diavolo's eyes darkened before he answered with a hungry kiss. His hand was back on Lucifer's nape and the other on his cheek, pressing them even impossibly closer that their teeth were clashing. But it didnt matter. His own hands circled on Diavolo's neck. He didn't try to hide his own arousal. After a short intake of breath, he tilted his head to the side to deepen their kiss. Diavolo moaned, and Lucifer's chest filled with pleasure with the vibration that it sent throughout him. 

Lucifer could feel the fast and loud beating of Diavolo's heart with their chest pressed so close together and it made him even more aware of the desire Diavolo has for him. The desire to touch and to dominate. They have it in both of them.

Lucifer hummed in the kiss when he felt Diavolo's hand travel from his cheek, to his spine, down to his butt. He gasped when Diavolo gripped his tail. He kept on caressing it that Lucifer felt weak. He broke the kiss and put it on Diavolo's shoulder, catching his breath. "Does that feel good?" Diavolo asked. Lucifer didn't know. It felt good and yet weird. Before Lucifer can collect himself and reply, Diavolo pulled away and flipped them over. With his back on the sheets and Diavolo on his knees, towering in front of him, Lucifer used his elbows and feet to crawl backwards so they're on the center of the bed.

Lucifer watched as Diavolo began unbuttoning his vest and shirt, lust welling up inside him.

"You look like an animal in heat," Diavolo said, and it should have made Lucifer feel insulted, instead he gripped he sheets underneath him. "What made you like this?" Diavolo's upper boddy was fully exposed now, his toned body offered so willingly to Lucifer's very eyes.

"Not what," Lucifer whispered, laying his head on the pillow and relaxing his arms on his sides. "Who." He corrected, and then, "You."

And it was true. Since the night he visited the prince's office to give him the report for the initial preparation for the festival, since he saw him on his desk, going through some documents, looking so focused. The same focus that got broken and transferred completely to Lucifer the moment he saw him. That satisfaction that it gave Lucifer— the complete attention he got from the prince, and the desire he saw in his eyes. They all lit a fire in him. Diavolo, bright and cheerful. Diavolo, dark and powerful. The difference that always had Lucifer on edge. They haven't done it in a while, and Lucifer craved Diavolo's warm hands touching him.

  
"Don't rile me up." Diavolo said and conquered Lucifer's lips once again. Loud, messy and sloppy. Not caring at the saliva slipping out of their mouths. Diavolo slipped his hand in between the sheet and Lucifer to hold his tail once again. Lucifer broke away from the kiss.

"Not my tail, it feels weird," He said.

"But it's so cute and soft," Diavolo started unbuttoning Lucifer's vest. "And you came here with them, so why not take full advantage of that?" He then started undoing Lucifers polo. When it's completely undone, Lucifer lifted himself up on his elbows to remove them. He stayed with both elbows supporting him up. Diavolo run a finger from chest to his belly, drawing circles on his abs. He continued downward until his finger was on Lucifer's belt. Anticipation welled up inside Lucifer until the bulge on his crotch was visible. "I see you are really eager today," Diavolo commented and touched his bulge with his finger.

Lucifer just stared back at him, letting him see the desire in his eyes, hands still gripping the sheets. Diavolo started slowly undoing his belt, until it was off. He pulled Lucifer's pants down and threw it on the side of the bed carelessly, doing the same with his own right after. Now they're both fully naked, skin on skin. Lucifer admired the differece in their color, how Diavolo's tan seemed to devour his pale skin, and how Lucifer could easily let him do it.

"How beautiful, as always," Lucifer's collapsed back on the bed when he felt Diavolo's hand on his leg and he other on his shaft. His back arched when he started stroking it.

"Mh," He mumbled. His grip on the sheets tightening after every stroke. He felt Diavolo slip his hand under again, and he knew ut was coming, and yet he still took a sharp breath when Diavolo fumbled on his round tail, playing with it while at the same time stroking him. He bit his lip to fight back a loud moan when Diavolo licked his tip. His tongue even warner than his hand. It felt wet and sticky, and Lucifer could feel the pressure on his stomach, warning to come out. Diavolo bobbed his head up and down, rubbing his togue on the tip, sucking on it and then swallowing him whole. He swirled his tongue around him and Lucifer felt touched all over his body. He lifts his legs and his toes bents from pleasure. "Diavolo," He mewled.

  
"Not 'master'?" Lucifer wanted to smack Diavolo from _(definitely, purposely)_ stopping just when Lucifer was close to coming. Lucifer looked down on the face of the demon in between his legs. The view was so prurient Lucifer felt his insides coil from arousal.

"I prefer calling your name more than anything else," Lucifer said. Diavolo seemed to freeze for a moment, and before Lucifer realized it he was already flipped on his stomach. 

  
"I said don't rile me up, Lucifer," Diavolo growled. He leaned on the bedside table to get a bottle of lube. And before he could react, he felt a long, cold finger enter him. 

  
"Ahn—" Lucifer pressed his forehead on the pillow, hugging it close to his face, muffling his moans. The frustration of nþ being able to come now combined with the pleasure of having his inside stroked by Diavolo's finger. He added fingers until there were four inside of him, stretching him open, preparing him for Diavolo himself. There was nothing he could do but cover his moans with the pillow on his face. When Diavolo pulled his fingers out, Lucifer mentally prepared himself. 

Diavolo rested his hand on Lucifer's lower back, admiring the curve and the dimples of his hips. Lucifer felt the first touch of Diavolo's tip on his entrance. He whimpered when Diavolo started rubbing it on his rim, teasing. 

He felt like he was melting when Diavolo started to penetrate him, inches by inches, sinking all of him inside Lucifer, and Lucifer loved every bit of it.

"Ah," Diavolo groaned. "All in, Lucifer," his voice was throaty and airy, as if he was filled with pleasure. 

Diavolo started stroking his back, letting Lucifer adjust. And Lucifer—felt full. Diavolo was big, at least much bigger than him. Not that he knew if its size was normal or not, for the only other cock he saw was his own, and Diavolo was his first. He had never dome such obsceniry in the celestial realm, amd he would let no other demon but Diavolo to touch him. But even after so many sex and lovemakings, Diavolo still, and always, felt so huge, Lucifer always felt filled to the brim. "Okay?" Diavolo asked.

"Yeah," He grunted, pushing himself backward to prove his point. 

"God damned, Lucifer," Diavolo pulled out so far the tip was only inside, and pushed right back in up to the hilt. Lucifer felt his eyes dilate, he didn't try to hold back the loud moan that came out of him. Diavolo started a slow rhythm of push and pull. Lucifer figured Diavolo liked slow sex, he loved the sensual friction of Lucifer recieving him and Lucifer was lying if he said he didn't like it too. After a few more thrusts his pace became faster, holding Lucifer's hips to pull him as he fucked him harder and faster. The sounds of their skin slapping were as loud and as messy as their grunts and moans. 

  
Lucifer slipped his hand under him to touch himself while he came close, Diavolo joined him. Diavolo's hands were bigger and rougher, Lucifer loved the way it enveloped his hands.

  
"Close—ah, hah— Diavolo," he sobbed. 

"Me too," Diavolo put both his hands back on Lucifer's hips. Their pace now broken as they chase their peaks. He gave one last push that sent shockwaves inside Lucifer. He came with white sticky fluid on the sheets. He could feel Diavolo filling him as well, and felt it drip out of his ass when Diavolo pulled out. 

Lucifer dissolved on the sheet from exhaustion, his chest heaving. He flipped himself so his back was on the bed, and was greeted by Diavolo's lips. Unlike their kiss earlier, this one was slow and languid, savoring, feeling. He wanted it. He wanted more. He wanted Diavolo to ram inside him again, to touch him all over.

"Lucifer," Diavolo whisoered softly. Lucifer only hummed. "'Love you." And then brought ther lips back together. Lucifer smiled on the kiss, and with all his strength flipped them over so he's sitting on Diavolo's stomach. He leaned down to kiss him again, nibbling on his lover's swollen lips. 

He wanted it. He wanted more. He wanted Diavolo to ram inside him again, to touch him all over.

He reached behind him and started stroking Diavolo's cock which was still half-hard. "You're really aggressive today," Diavolo commented. He sat up and Lucifer readjusted himself. He stroked both thei cocks in his hand as diavolo kissed him again. They kissed and kissed and kissed as if it's the only thing they want to do. As if that's Lucifer's favorite thing to do, which was true. 

"Hmn," He pulled away to lift himself and guide Diavolo's cock on his hole. Diavolo held him on his waist as he waited for the warmth to fill him. Lucifer watched as he tilted his head back when Lucifer brought himself down, his lips slightly open. He didn't move, he just sat with Diavolo buried inside him. 

Diavolo started trailing kisses on his ear, his jaws, down to his neck. He bit on Lucifer's collarbone, and Lucifer rocked his hips forward and backward just to feel Diavolo's dick pressing his insides. Diavolo started nibbling on his nipple, his hand playing with the other. He started moving up and down while Diavolo continued to suck and play with his nipples.

"Ah.. ah," He closed his eyes tightly. He was stroking himself while riding Diavolo, and he was also taking pleasure drom the hand gripping his leg. "Mh, good," Diavolo's hand and lips left Lucifer's chest, and instead he felt his rabbit ears being rubbed. It didn't feel as weird as his tail, but it tickled and it was sending chills on his spine. He didnt know if he wanted Diavolo to continue playing with them or stop. Instead he just started moving his hips faster, burrying his face on Diavolo's neck.

"Fuck Lucifer, you feel so fucking amazing," Diavolo's hands were now on his butt cheeks, spreading and gripping so hard that Lucifer was sure they would leave a mark.

Diavolo's low moans and murmurs only heightened Lucifer's lust. He could feel himself coming again. He drove himself to his release by frantically burrying Diavolo inside him and Diavolo meeting him with his thrusts. He held back a moan by biting on the skin between Diavolo's neck and colar bone. His vision went dark when he came, Diavolo coming right after.

  
"Hah.." They both collapsed on the bed after coming for the second time that night, their chest pressed together and sweat mingling. "You make me feel so insatiable,"

"You liked it."

"I did," Diavolo mumbled. And perhaps Lucifer was simple too, unlike what he liked to think. He was simple enough to find pleasure just from being with Diavolo, from hearing his laughter, and being so close to him, like this, sprawled on the bed skin on skin. Diavolo starter caressing his rabbit ears and tail again. "I wonder what's gotten into you." 

"It's your eyes—hmn," Lucifer slowly pulled Diavolo's cock out of him. "When you look at me, I always feel like I'm burning."

Diavolo stretched his hole open to help the liquid flow out. 

The night was still so long.

•

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @diavolord


End file.
